Moving On
by Thia4stories
Summary: A quick story about Sho's remorse after Kyoko left with Ren.


**Disclaimer**: I don't own Skip Beat! or any of its character.

**Moving On**

Sho was channel surfing, trying to find a good show to watch when a pair of sad eyes caught his interest. He put the remote down and watched the scene of a girl looking forlorn as the guy she loved walked away from her. He had seen this movie a couple of times and this particular scene always touched his heart and brought tears to his eyes.

"Otou-san are you alright?"

Sho looked at his eight-year-old son who was still holding his the guitar he had given him for his birthday.

"I'm fine son." He said with a sad smile. "The movie is just a bit sad." He reached out to pat his son's head. He thought about how he had change after his son's birth. He still has the cool, nonchalant attitude facade when he's in front of the media but he can always be his true self in front of his child. It's been nine years since his life changing experience.

_*Flashback*_

_Sho was watching 'The Showbiz' at his apartment waiting for the poll segment for the most desirable men in Japan. He had been in the number two position for the last eight months and his album which was released a week ago was now on top of the charts. He was on top of his game and this time for sure he was confident that he would be named the number one most desirable guy. For four years he had worked so hard to reach his status now._

_"As soon as Kyoko sees that I'm the number one most desirable guy in Japan she'll be begging me to accept her again." He said to himself._

_He wasn't really paying attention to what the host was saying until he heard her name being mentioned._

_"...with Kyoko and Tsuruga Ren a.k.a. Hizuri Kuon live at LME!" The reporter on site said._

_Sho sat up and stared at his huge TV._

_"Matsumoto-san it looks really busy there." The host said._

_"It is. The conference was called so suddenly by the President of LME that everyone here are having their own speculations. Some says that maybe the two top actors are ready to announce their rumoured relationship. Some saying maybe they have a new project together. But who know what his conference is about. They will be coming out in a few moments." The reporter said._

_"If they are actually announcing their relationship then this will be the biggest news of the decade. Bigger news than when Tsuruga-san actually told the world that he is Hizuri Kuon, after his first Hollywood movie was nominated for Oscar." The host said._

_"Here they come!" The reporter announced._

_Sho saw the President got up to the podium followed by Ren and Kyoko. Being a gentleman, Ren helped Kyoko into her seat before seating next to her. The President called everyone's attention._

_"Good evening everyone." The eccentric President said. "You must be wondering why I called a Pres-con all of a sudden. We are here to announce something big! Now I will give the spotlight to Kuon." The president sat next to Kyoko's other side._

_"Thank you President Takarada" The gorgeous actor said. "To everyone present here I would like to thank you for coming. Both Kyoko..." The actor turned to Kyoko, gave her a loving smile and took he hand before continuing his announcement. Kyoko answered Ren's smile with one of her own heavenly smile. Everybody who has been watching the two actors were smitten to say the least. "...and I would like to announce our engagement. We'll be getting married this year." There was a collective intake of breaths and a short silence from everyone before the reporters started firing questions. The president took over._

_"Please everyone, settle down!" He said in a commanding voice which everyone obeyed. "Thank you. Now, our two celebrities here are willing to answer your questions but we have to do this orderly. Every reporter is entitled to one question. Now we will start with..."_

_Sho who was shock for a moment upon hearing the initial announcement was now in rage._

_"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!" He shouted. He got up and started pacing in his living room. "WHAT THE HELL WAS SHE THINKING? ACCEPTING THAT LOSER'S PROPOSAL! SHE CAN'T MARRY HIM! SHE'S MARRYING ME!" Sho continued his rant. "Why would she marry him? Unless..." Sho heard a reporter ask the question that was forming in his head. He stopped his pacing for a moment to listening._

_"So Kyoko-san are you pregnant? Is that why you're having a shotgun wedding?" one reporter asked._

_Sho watched Kyoko smiled gently and answered. "No Chiba-san, I'm not pregnant. The truth is both Kuon and I will be moving to US for a year because of a few movie offer that we have accepted. We decided to get married here before the move."_

_"The rumour about you being together, that was true then?" another reported asked._

_"Yes they were true" Ren answered._

_"Why did you keep it a secret?" a reported from channel nine asked._

_"It wasn't really a secret; we just didn't comment or talked about it. We liked to keep out private life private." Ren continued to explain._

_"How long have you been together?" Another question from a reported._

_"Just before the rumour started. About a year ago." The beautiful actress answered._

_"One year, one month and fifteen days to be exact." Ren said with a grin._

_The reporters chuckled at his accuracy._

_"WOW! How did you manage to keep your relationship from the media that long?"_

_"It wasn't easy but we manage it by being discreet. But rumours still got around." Kyoko answered again._

_"Aren't you afraid that your fans' will get angry that you kept such secret from them?"_

_"We do sincerely apologise if any of our fans feels that we betrayed their trust." Ren and Kyoko bowed their head to show their sincerity in apologising. "But most of our loving fans are very understanding and supportive of us. That is why we love them and we always give our best for them." Ren continued._

_"That is also the reason we wanted to get married here in Japan. We wanted to share these happy moments in our lives with them." Kyoko added._

_"Yes, we want invite our fans to witness your union before we leave." Ren concluded._

_"Kyoko-san said that you will be staying in US for a year."_

_"Hai. We will be filming two movies each. We will be co-stars in one of the." Ren said._

_"This won't be your first movie in Hollywood Tsuruga-san, but it will be Kyoko-san's first right? Is this a request from you to get her in Hollywood?" A reported asked._

_Ren chuckled at the last question and answered. "Actually this is not Kyoko's first Hollywood movie either."_

_The reporters were shock at the revelation._

_"She's actually landed a supporting role in 'True Colours' starting Matt Damon. It will Premier in three months time here in Japan. Before you ask me, I didn't have anything to do with this. She auditioned and got chosen to play the part. In fact that director was to impress by her that he signed her in his next movie, which she will be filming in July." Ren said proudly._

_"Congratulations Kyoko-san" everyone said._

_"Arigato Gozaimasu" Kyoko said blushing prettily._

_"So when is the wedding?" Another reported ask._

_"In six weeks time, 27th of May. We leave for America in June 2nd." Ren answered._

_"We're inviting our fans to join us for a combined reception and farewell party on the 29th of May which will be held at Tokyo Dome. Everyone who's interested in attending please go to LME website for further details..."_

_Sho had enough of this BullS**t! He decided to go to LME to confront Kyoko. He grabbed his car keys and put on his shoes. He opened the door and found his on-again off-again girlfriend for six months now, Nanokura Mimori. At the moment they're in their off-again stage in their relationship. They broke up a week ago because of Mimori's jealousy. Sho was about to tell her to get lost but the looked on her face stopped him. She looked scared and pale. He ushered the girl into his apartment and shut the door._

_"What's wrong pochi?" Sho asked using his personal nickname for her._

_Mimori looked up to Sho with tears in her eyes. "We have a problem Sho-chan." She said softly._

_"What is it?" he asked. He's patience is wearing thin. He doesn't need this right now. He needs to get Kyoko back. "Speak up Pooch! What's the problem?" He said again when Mimori just silently looked down on the ground._

_"I'm...pregnant!" Mimori answered quietly._

_"What?" Did he hear that right? She said she's pregnant?_

_"I said I'm PREGNANT! And you're the Father!" Mimori shouted._

_"That's not possible! How? When?" Sho's legs gave in from the shock and he sat on the floor. "You were on the pills and we usually use protection on top of that."_

_"I think it happened a month ago. Remember the big fight we had that ended up in bed? You didn't use protection then did you?"_

_"You were on the pills" He said weakly._

_"I was really busy that time and I must have forgotten to take them. What do we do Sho? I can't have this baby. My career will be ruined. He have to get rid of this." She said pointing at her stomach._

_Sho might be a selfish jerk but he still has his morals. He's not a murdered nor would he let Mimori be one. He refused to solve the problem by aborting the baby._

_"No Pochi, we're not aborting the baby."_

_"But Sho..."_

_"I'll take responsibility. We'll get married and raise that kid properly."_

_Mimori stared at Sho in shock. She was sure Sho would want to abort._

_The next day Sho accompanied Mimori to a private doctor for stars like them to confirm the pregnancy. After, they met with their Agency's president to discuss the best solution for the situation. It had been decided that Mimori will announce that she would be taking a break from her career for a year to travel around the world. She will be staying in Korea for three months and will secretly coming back in Japan before the birth of their child. Sho will finish his Asian tour then he will be joining Mimori in Kyoto before she gives birth. Then they will see what happens from then on._

_Sho and Mimori had a small wedding ceremony in Sho's family Ryokan with a few trusted friends and family. It was held the same day as Ren and Kyoko's wedding._

_Sho's miserable life was suddenly changed when his son was born. As soon as he held him he promised that he would strive hard to be the best father and husband. And he did try his best. Two months after Haru's birth, Mimori announced that she wanted to go back to her career. Sho took a year off his career to help and support his wife. But unfortunately that wasn't enough for Mimori, who was struggling to get back into her game. The more she struggle the more she became bitter of their son. She started blaming Haru. And the fight between husband and wife became more frequent._

_Haru was one year old when Mimori ran away with the Director of her new movie. Six months after, Sho was sent the divorced papers which he signed._

_*End Flashback*_

Now Sho is raising Haru by himself with the help of his parents. He looked back at the TV to see the girl he was once supposed to marry.

"Oh! That's Kyoko ba-chan!" Haru exclaimed when he noticed the girl in the movie.

Sho looked at his son in shock. "you know her?"

"Hai tou-san. She's the lady that helps out Baa-san. She's also Hana-chan's okaa-san. Remember I told you about Hana-chan?" Sho tried to remember what his son said during their phone conversation while he was away recording his new album. "They came from America and will be staying here in Japan for two months. I didn't know ba-chan's an actress. I know Kuon ji-san is an actor and he's filming here in Kyoto."

Sho smiled upon hearing that his old friend is back in Kyoto.

"She's pretty isn't she Tou-san? She's also nice. I went with their family on a picnic and they treated me like one of their children. She's a very loving mother."

Sho was sad to see the longing in his son's eyes. He gave his son a hug.

"You should meet her! She should be at the Ryokan tomorrow."

"I will son." They continue watching Kyoko's latest movie.

* * *

><p>When the father and son arrived in the Ryokan in the morning, they were greeted by an elegant lady wearing a red Kimono. She executed a perfect bow which her two children imitated. She gave Sho a beautiful smile and said. "It's been a while Sho-chan."<p>

Sho who was stunned by her beauty just nodded.

"You should go into the garden and catch up." Sho's mother said pushing her son and Kyoko towards the back door. "I'll get Daichi-san to bring you some snacks. Here Haru" she handed her grandson some fish food. "You haven't fed the fish yet."

The kids went on the small bridge to feed the Koi fish. While the two adults sad on the chairs inside the gazebo where they can still watch their children. They sat in silence for a while watching the kids.

"You're children looks like your husband," Sho commented suddenly.

Kyoko giggled. "I know. Except Hana's got my eyes and Ryou's got my natural hair colour. Apart from that they got their father's features. I always tease Kuon about that, saying his genes are far too strong."

"You looked very happy Kyoko." Sho said suddenly.

Kyoko shifted her gaze at her childhood friend to study him. "I am" she finally said.

"That's good. You deserve that happiness more than anyone I know." Sho said sincerely. "You've suffered a lot of angst in your life, and I'm ashamed to admit that I was of those people who gave you sorrows. I want to apologise for hurting you. I'm truly sorry that I made you cry. I was arrogant and a self-centred prick who didn't value my one true friend. I won't make excuses for what I have done because I know that there is no good enough excuse justifying my behaviour. I'm just glad I got this opportunity to say I'm sorry."

Kyoko reached out and touched her friend's hand.

"Sho I've forgiven you a long time ago. But I'm glad I got to hear your apology, thank you. You will always be my friend and I'm thankful for all those years we spent together."

"Thank you Kyoko for giving me this opportunity to redeemed myself. After Haru's birth I started reassessing myself and I realised that I didn't like the person I have become. The fame got into my head and made my ego bigger. After all that happened to me, it made me realised that I had to change for the better if I want my son to grow up in a proper way. I learned from my mistakes and I'm happy about that. My only regret now in my life is that I can't give my son a proper family."

"There's still time to do that Sho. I'm sure you'll find someone who will love you both. Haru is a nice boy and he's very proud of you. I'm also proud you. After hearing what happened with Mimori, I'm proud that you still manage to raise a fine young boy."

"He's my strength whenever I feel beaten down. I just want to give him the best I can give."

"Children does that to their parents don't they? When I got pregnant with Hana, I was really scared that I wasn't going to be a good mother. But when she was born and I held her the first time, I just couldn't contain my happiness. I vowed to give my all in protecting this little child." They stayed quiet for a little bit

"I'm glad that you found your prince Kyoko."

She smiled tenderly. "Yes, I'm glad I found him again."

"What do you mean again?"

"Well actually Sho I met Kuon when I was six here in Kyoto. His family was vacationing here at the time."

"How come I didn't know about that? You used to tell me everything." Sho said in an offended tone.

Kyoko laughed. "I used to tell you everything you want to hear not everything about me. I didn't think you wanted to hear about my fairy prince named corn."

"You thought he was a fairy prince? And you named him corn?"

Kyoko nodded. "Do you want to hear the story?" she asked eagerly.

"Alright! Tell me the story."

"It sounds like I'm forcing you. But you got no choice really, you have to hear this." She said teasingly. "Remember the time when I was six and mother scolded me for not getting a hundred for my test?"

"Hai. You disappeared for a bit. I thought you ran away. When I decided to look for you I found you in your room sleeping."

"Well if you had decided to look for me earlier you wouldn't have found me anywhere in the Ryokan. After mother left I ran into the woods at the edge of the Ryokan trying to find a place to hide from you. I didn't want to you to see me cry again because you looked so troubled every time you see me crying. I found a clearing almost in the middle of that forest. I sat in one of the rocks and started crying. That's how Kuon found me. He asked if I was alright and why am I crying. Mesmerised by this golden blonde hair and bluish-green eyes, I thought he was a fairy prince. He told me that his name was Kuon but he had an accent and the way he said his name sounded like corn..." Kyoko continued telling her friend about her meetings with Kuon. "...He only stayed for about ten days and before he left he gave me a bluish-purple stone and told me not to cry so much."

"Then you met again in Tokyo?"

"Hai. But I didn't find out that he was Corn until later on, when he confessed to me. He, on the other hand, found out I was the same girl he met in Kyoto a few months after I joined LME."

"The clearing you're talking about is a private property now. They even built a large cabin there a few years ago."

"I know. Kuon actually bought that land about six months after finding out I was the Kyoko-chan in his childhood. Also that's where he proposed to me. And that's where we're living at the moment."

"He really loves you very much ne?"

"He does."

"That's good then. I'm content knowing that."

"Daddy!" They heard Hana and Ryou shouted while running to greet their father. Kyoko smiled at her family.

Kuon walked towards his kids with open arms. The young ones jumped into their father's embrace.

"We missed you Daddy!" Hana said before giving her father a kiss on the cheek.

"Me too!" Ryou said kissing the other cheek.

"I miss you too" Patting both his kids' head. "And how are you Haru-kun?" He asked the boy who followed the two younger kids.

"I'm fine Kuon ji-san"

"That's good. Here..." He handed the children each a lollipop. "Where's your Okaa-san?"

"She's over there in the gazebo." Hana answered.

Kuon walked towards the gazebo and found his wife sitting comfortably with Sho. He kissed The top of her head and squeezed her shoulder gently.

"Hello Sweetheart. How are and the newest Hizuri?" he leaned down to rub Kyoko's tummy.

She giggled and said. "We're both fine. I'm not straining myself, you worry too much Love. I've been relaxing here all morning catching up with Sho."

Kuon turned to Sho. "Hello Fuwa" He said extending his hand for a hand shake. "It's been a long time since we saw each other."

"Yes, about nine years? If I'm not mistaken. I've been Japan's Number one most desirable guy for nine years in a row. It's been good for me since you left." Sho said jokingly taking Kuon's outstretched hand and shaking it.

Kuon chuckled. "Well I'm back now. Maybe I should take my old title back."

"Well my friend it doesn't work that way. You're married with two almost three kids, congratulations by the way, so I think you're disqualified now." The two male continued their light banter.

"Daddy you know Haru-chan's Otou-san?" Hana asked.

"Hai Hana. The whole Japan knows Fuwa Sho."

Haru smiled proudly. "My Otou-san is the best musician in Japan and I will be like him when I grow up Hana-chan. But Otou-san how come you knew each other?" Haru asked

"Kyoko is my childhood friend. Plus who doesn't know Hizuri Kuon the number one action start in Hollywood and the award winning actress Kyoko " Sho told his son.

"I used to live here with your Otou-san Haru. We used to play under that tree." Kyoko said pointing to the big Sakura tree near the fish pond.

"See Haru-chan. I told you we can still be friends even when we go back to California." Hana said to her friend.

"That's right you can still be friends. You can write to each other." Kyoko said. "So Hana you have to learn your Kanji fast."

"Can't Haru-chan learn English instead? Kanji is hard." Hana protested.

"Why don't you teach each other while we're here. Haru can teach Hana Kanji and Hana can teach Haru the English alphabets." Kuon suggested.

"That's a good Idea dad! But can we start tomorrow? I want to hear stories about mommy's childhood now. Please?" Hana gave her parents her irresistible puppy look which she had learned from her dad.

The adults laughed but gave in to their children's request.

Sho watched Kyoko with a content smile. Finally he got to her forgiveness and now he can move on with his life. Maybe he'll find his true princess in the near future and live happily ever after like Kyoko and her Fairy prince.

* * *

><p>Author's notes<p>

Just a quick story I wrote. Though I'm a big fan of Kyoko and Ren, I still like Sho. To me he's just childish and immature but I think he really cared about Kyoko when they were younger and it's just fame got into his head. All his talk about Kyoko being his slave is just to make him look and sound cool. And his being possessive is a product of his jealousy. I'm not justifying Sho's actions but I think if you take away all the arrogance deep down he really cares for Kyoko.

Just to let all the people who's reading my other two stories know, I'm working on writing the next chapters for them. I'll be updating them soon.

Thank you for reading. Please review.


End file.
